Drs Wily-Light Bots: 000-012-024
by Spica M
Summary: Blues, Proto Man, Break Man. Todos eran títulos que llevaban algo de su historia en ellos. Tal vez, el único que necesitaba era "Blues". Parte del universo DWLN


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, todo es de CAPCOM

Esta historia es parte del universo DWLN. Para entender esto, deben haber leído el fic con antelación

* * *

 **Drs Wily-Light Bots: 000-012-024**

Había sido creado en medio de la soledad de dos personas, entre susurros apagados de esperanzas inocentes. Era un ser nacido en una época muy diferente. Una época en donde los robots eran solo una ilusión más de un futuro nada posible. Una época en la que la tecnología avanzaba solo para hacer más útil a las máquinas para el bienestar de los humanos.

Una época en la que las maquinas eran solo máquinas y no tenían emoción alguna.

Una época en la que las maquinas con emociones era algo inaudito y estúpido.

Proto Man nació para detener esa era y comenzar una nueva.

Blues nació para ser libre y mirar al mundo con una sonrisa.

Sus primeros momentos de conciencia le dictaban que era solo una máquina que sigue órdenes y evoluciona con lo que sus creadores le den. Códigos y códigos que escribían y reescribían para que entendiera esas órdenes.

Sus creadores le enseñaron a usar la lógica para sus funciones normales. Comenzó a entender que todo tiene un sentido en el mundo, incluso él.

Sus creadores le dieron mucha información para comenzar a aprender. Uno de ellos le enseñó las emociones humanas, el otro le enseñó el proceso lógico de la mente. En ese momento comenzó a crear los códigos sin ayuda externa. Códigos para crear ideas y destruirlas en cuestión de minutos.

Aprendió, con mucha paciencia por parte de sus creadores, a ver el mundo como lo hacían los humanos. Aprendió como apreciar los colores y las emociones plasmadas en ellos, aprendió los sonidos y la importancia en las emociones humanas, aprendió cómo el rostro de sus creadores se llenaba de felicidad cuando aprendía exitosamente algo.

Entendía a sus creadores. Uno de ellos hablaba de bondad en los humanos y de la utopía que quería lograr. El otro hablaba de la estupidez de la humanidad y de la esperanza que él significa para los humanos insensatos.

Quería ser el pináculo de la utopía, quería ser la esperanza que ellos querían.

Comenzó a tener deseos, emociones y pensamientos. Sus creadores le dieron la capacidad para hacer eso y comenzó a desarrollarlos por su cuenta, para ver la aprobación en sus rostros. Con la realización de lo que su avance significaba, sus creadores determinaron que necesitaba ver más allá de las cámaras de la computadora en la que habitaba.

Ellos comenzaron a construirle una forma de moverse por el mundo e interactuar con ellos. No pasó mucho para que comenzara a moverse por el mundo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los doctores se enfocaran en hacerlo más humano. No pasó mucho tiempo para que mirara un rostro nuevo frente al espejo.

No tardó en verse como un ser muy plano. Sus creadores no tardaron en entenderlo y ayudarlo. Uno de ellos trajo de su viaje un objeto amarillo que identificó como una bufanda. Su otro creador trajo un día unas lentes de sol cuando les explicó que no le gustaba el ambiente con demasiada luz después de ser creado en una habitación oscura.

Tenía diferencias con sus creadores. Ya no era solo su creación, era un ser propio y único. Ese momento marcó su singularidad ante sus creadores.

Ese momento fue el comienzo de todo.

Durante un tiempo, fue el foco de toda la atención del mundo, el rostro que muchas cámaras morían por tener en frente. Fue el rostro de un nuevo futuro, de la esperanza para el mundo y de una nueva era donde humanos y robots vivían en armonía.

Odiaba estar en el foco de todo el mundo. Solo quería ser el foco de sus creadores.

Quería estar mirando y estudiando los planos que ellos hacían para sus nuevos hermanos. Quería estar escuchando música con el Dr. Light y ver al Dr. Wily perder el sentido del tiempo cuando comenzaba con una idea nueva llevándolo de un lado para el otro explicándole todo lo que quería hacer con un objeto u otro.

Quería escuchar las pláticas de los doctores mientras le contaban alguna anécdota de su juventud en los días tranquilos de verano.

Quería estar en ese pacífico mundo en el que no había nadie más que ellos tres.

Lamentablemente, el mundo los alcanzó. La milicia comenzó a exigir un sacrificio. Era Blues o los doctores. Blues hizo la decisión correcta y comenzaron los planes para modificarlo para evitar problemas con la milicia.

Fue la primera vez que odió con todas sus fuerzas ver copias de su diseño mirándolo de forma tan vacía. Eran el testimonio de todo lo que tuvo que hacer por sus creadores. Eran la muestra de la maldad de la humanidad que el Dr. Wily le había advertido. Eran las primeras máquinas hechas a base de él con el fin del uso de los humanos. Eran la muestra clara de que era solo una máquina para el resto de la humanidad.

Los Sniper Joe fueron un éxito para el mundo. Para Blues solo eran el comienzo del fin. Más pesadillas se acercarían.

Los problemas comenzaron. Hacer un cuerpo para él tan pronto era algo difícil. Era la primera vez que hacían algo así y había muchas cosas que no sabían.

No sabían que su núcleo de poder no estaba bien.

No sabían que sus alertas estaban ralentizando su desempeño y que la adición de la armadura y el Buster solo hicieron mucho más lento su procesamiento.

No sabían que el núcleo comenzó a emitir cargas bajas y altas de energía.

Su primer apagado trajo todas esas realidades hacia los doctores. Todo lo que no sabían los golpeó. Blues miraba como trabajaban frenéticamente en arreglar todos los desperfectos.

Las palabras de ánimo y las sonrisas del Dr. Light no ayudaban mucho.

Solo las estadísticas le mostraban muchas cosas. Le indicaban que la probabilidad de salvarlo, por completo, era casi nula. La posibilidad de ser reparado, pero perder muchas partes de la Inteligencia Artificial que ha desarrollado durante toda su existencia era algo aterrador.

No podía ver cómo todas las salidas de los doctores dictaminaban que su reparación solo implicaría que dejaría de ser Blues.

Con la determinación de morir como Blues, decidió huir y mirar el mundo.

No llegó muy lejos. Le buscaron y tuvo que esconderse. No quería volver cuando esto los está deteniendo de crear a sus hermanos y hacerlos mejores que él. No cuando las cargas lo estaban matando.

Las cargas bajas y altas de su núcleo solo quemaban más pronto sus procesadores hasta que dejó de importar eso.

Muchas cosas dejaron de importar cuando estaba tan cerca de morir.

Dejó de importar el sueño de los doctores.

Dejó de importar la esperanza del mundo.

Dejó de importar el deseo de la humanidad.

Debería importar su supervivencia. Los humanos son débiles y estúpidos, eso decía el Dr. Wily, por lo tanto, no pueden cuidarse solos, razón por la cual ellos están tomando a las máquinas como sus esclavos. Eso no está bien, él es una máquina y no va a dejar que lo vuelvan a usar como un esclavo de los doctores o de la milicia. Va a tener que hacerles entender eso de un modo u otro.

Los robots no son esclavos de la humanidad, ellos pueden hacer mucho más que servir a los humanos egoístas. Debe hacer una forma de arreglar esto para que ellos lo entiendan.

¿palabras? No funcionarán, nunca hacen u impacto tan grande

¿acciones? ¿Qué clase de acciones serian?

En medio de sus diatribas, miró su brazo, aquel que se volvía un buster cuando la milicia lo obligaba. Tal vez esa era la solución a su problema, el terror que alimenta a los humanos a la obediencia, quizás esa sea la única salida a este problema.

Las cargas de energía estaban comenzando a afectar el procesador de palabras y su conexión con el procesador principal. Algo sin importancia.

Mirando la primera línea de robots industriales, sonrió. Estaba seguro que, con un poco de esfuerzo, ellos iban a entender su punto. Las leyes de la robótica que fueron instaladas en esos robots industriales garantizaba la seguridad de los humanos. Simples obstáculos que puede sobrellevar tomando lo necesario de los laboratorios. Después de todo, él era quien se encargaba de todo en esa casa antes de que los doctores construyeran a alguien para que tome ese trabajo.

Entrar, tomar lo necesario y crear un chip para bloquear las tres leyes era algo muy simple. No era necesario todo su procesador para hacer eso. Colocarlos e introducirlos a sus ideas fue sencillo. Todos ellos eran robots que fueron creados en base a su cadena de lógica y sin las tres leyes, puede hacerles entender sus objetivos y sus métodos.

El camino de destrucción tenía que ser perfecto, para que un humano pueda cruzarlo, pero no que lo cruce intacto. No esperaba que un robot master con armadura lo cruzara. Un robot master con armadura azul que derrotó a sus hermanos y los llevó de regreso con los doctores para que ellos arruinen su duro trabajo.

No les dejará destruir su objetivo. Los humanos no van a destruir a sus hermanos solo porque quieren su seguridad. Ya usan a uno de ellos para derrotarlo y quieren tomar de regreso a sus hermanos para que vuelvan a su vida de esclavitud. No les permitirá hacer eso.

Burlando los simples sistemas de un robot doméstico, entró y buscó por la oficina de ambos doctores antes de sonreír.

Iba a traer a los dos hermanos que los doctores abandonaron y ellos van a ayudarlo. Estaba seguro de eso. Con los robots, los planos y todo lo necesario para sus planes. Comenzó otra guerra, todo con el fin de eliminar al robot con armadura azul.

Un camino que le lastime y que le baje su poder y energía para que sea mucho más fácil para sus hermanos el eliminarlo, pero cada parte debe dejarlo con vida. Tenía que ver su derrota con sus propios ojos. Tenía que ver la maldad de la humanidad con sus propios ojos.

Las alertas estaban aumentando. Los caminos se volvían cada vez más complejos. Una parte de él quería destruir a Mega Man, la otra parte añoraba con que se uniera a él.

Lo último que vio fue un haz de luz brillante yendo hacia él y las alertas eran tantas que no podía ver nada más que eso, luz.

Todo se volvió oscuro después.

* * *

Cuando Blues abrió los ojos vio que sus sistemas ya no daban alarmas de nada, la luz había desaparecido y todo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Los familiares rostros del Dr. Thomas Light y el Dr. Albert Wily le dieron la bienvenida una vez más a este mundo.

—¿Blues? ¿Cómo te sientes? —

Preguntó el Dr. Light con mucha preocupación mirando a Blues.

—¿Que...? —

Preguntó Blues levantándose lentamente de donde estaba acostado, mirando a todas partes. Estaba en el laboratorio de nuevo.

—Rock te derrotó y te arreglamos—

Informó el Dr. Wily tranquilamente revisando los sistemas de Blues. A pesar de todo el tiempo que no ha estado cerca, Blues aún comprendía la forma de ser el Dr. Wily y no se molestaba con la respuesta corta y directa.

—¡Albert! Blues, Shadow Man te trajo muy mal herido y Albert y yo te arreglamos junto al desperfecto en tu núcleo de poder—

Explicó el Dr. Light mirando a Blues. Lo habían buscado por tanto tiempo y ahora que lo tenían de vuelta parecía irreal.

Blues asintió levemente ante las palabras del Dr. Light mirando a ambos doctores.

—¿Que van a hacer conmigo ahora? ¿No les están exigiendo a Break Man? —

Cuestionó Blues esperando la explicación de que los doctores van a enviarlo a las autoridades para que lo destruyan. Era lo único lógico dada la situación de Break Man.

—Hasta donde la estupidez universal de los humanos sabe, Break Man está muerto. Le cayó un par de cubos gigantes de restos encima. Bueno, eso es lo que vamos a decir a menos que quieras comenzar otra guerra—

Respondió el Dr. Wily terminando la revisión de los sistemas de Blues. La "Estupidez Universal de los Humanos", como el Dr. Wily se dirigía a la Prensa, iba a tratar de descubrir toda la verdad así tengan que hacer cosas ilegales. Los había visto hacer eso antes.

El robot negó un par de veces con la cabeza. No quería comenzar otra guerra. No sabía por qué en algún momento pensó que hacer una guerra era una buena idea, una respuesta completamente coherente y la única alternativa.

—Entonces está decidido, Blues. Bienvenido de regreso—

Dijo el Dr. Light colocando su mano en el hombro del robot con una sonrisa aliviada llena de cariño.

Blues miró al Dr. Light y luego al Dr. Wily con algo de confusión.

—¿No están molestos o algo? Inicié cuatro guerras y secuestré a mis propios hermanos para que traten de matar a Mega Man. Robé los planos de los segundos números y ni siquiera los terminé bien para que traten de matar a Mega Man. ¿Cómo pueden estar bien con eso? —

Cuestionó Blues mirando a ambos doctores. Lo que hizo fue horrible considerando lo importante y delicado que era el proceso de creación de un robot y todo el cuidado que ellos habían puesto para crearlo a él, Time Man y Oil Man. Sus acciones eran completamente irracionales y no tenían sentido, como muchas acciones humanas.

—Blues, estamos tranquilos de que hayas regresado a casa. Eso es lo más importante—

Respondió sinceramente el Dr. Light. Si bien su confianza había tomado un golpe muy fuerte, estaba seguro que podrían arreglar todo eso con suficiente tiempo.

—Primero, tenías un corto circuito en tu cabeza y nada de lo que hiciste fue por tu propia cuenta y en pleno uso de todas tus facultades cognitivas. Segundo, ¿Crees que me molestaría la gran creatividad que mostraste en todos los caminos que diseñaste? Me asombra lo que hiciste en tal condición y espero cosas grandes de ti ahora que usas toda tu cabeza. Tercero, solo me molesta que hayas usado el concepto del castillo calavera antes que yo—

Explicó el Dr. Wily acercándose a Blues y picando su frente haciéndolo parpadear varias veces. Él hubiera hecho algo peor así que no podía molestarse con Blues por eso.

—¿Ves Blues? Estamos bien siempre y cuando te quedes aquí—

Indicó el Dr. Light con una gran sonrisa al ver el rostro extrañado de Blues.

—Suficiente vas a tener con todos tus hermanos a excepción de Shadow Man, Quick Man y Rock—

Comentó el Dr. Wily alejándose de Blues y caminando a la computadora con una sonrisa de lado.

El Dr. Light suspiró antes de que la puerta se abra y entraran Quick Man y Shadow Man con el casco y el escudo de Blues.

—Doctores, ya están arreglados. No sabía que ese escudo tenía tantas cosas—

Informó Quick Man entrando y colocando el escudo en una mesa antes de ver a Blues.

—¡Hey! Estás vivo. Creí que aún estabas muerto—

Dijo Quick Man saludando a Blues con una sonrisa.

Blues saludo levemente bastante extrañado con la actitud del robot master.

—Aquí está el casco—

Informó Shadow Man dejando el casco junto a la mesa antes de que el Dr. Wily asienta.

—Gracias a ambos. Shadow Man, ¿Puedes asegurarte que Blues no escape y muera en el proceso? —

Pidió el Dr. Wily revisando lo que hicieron con el casco y el escudo.

—Como ordene, Amo Wily—

Respondió tranquilamente Shadow Man.

Blues y el Dr. Light parpadearon al mismo tiempo en confusión.

—Albert, ¿En serio crees...? —

Comenzó a preguntar antes de verse interrumpido por Blues.

—¿Cómo adivinó que iba a huir? —

Preguntó Blues ultrajado mientras el Dr. Light miró a Blues con sorpresa.

—En realidad solo lo dije en caso de que Blues quisiera huir porque ha hecho eso en todas las guerras. No creí que fuera a huir ahora—

Explicó el Dr. Wily satisfecho con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El Dr. Light no sabía que decir en esta situación.

—Debí esperármelo del Dr. Wily—

Comentó Quick Man con una sonrisa palmeando el hombro de Blues.

—Solo espera a que Rock te vea y te regañe por todas las escaleras que le hiciste subir—

Advirtió Quick Man bastante animado antes de que el Dr. Wily asienta un poco.

—Rock odia las escaleras y en las guerras sus palabras y su actitud se parecen a las de Albert—

Comentó el Dr. Light animándose lentamente con la situación.

—Supongo que en momentos de estrés salen partes de la programación de su actitud que estaban recesivas—

Comentó el Dr. Wily bastante orgulloso con la situación.

Blues miraba a todos bastante tranquilos con tenerlo cerca y decidió aceptar quedarse un momento hasta que se olviden de que va a escapar.

—¡Doctores! —

Llamó Roll entrando algo molesta jalando a Rock.

—¿Si? —

Preguntó el Dr. Wily tecleando algo en la computadora.

—¡Llevo llamándolos a comer desde hace diez minutos! Se va a enfriar y yo no voy a calentarlo—

Anunció Roll mientras Rock se soltaba de su hermana y reía un poco acercándose a Blues.

—Lo siento Roll, ahora vamos—

Se disculpó el Dr. Light antes de salir seguido del Dr. Wily.

Blues suspiró un poco y se volvió a acostar.

—¿No se suponía que iba a ser destruido? —

Cuestionó a nadie en particular.

—Se suponía, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que eres nuestro hermano—

Respondió Rock algo divertido sentándose en la mesa cerca de Blues y mirándolo.

Con sorpresa, Blues levantó la cabeza para mirar a Rock.

—Bueno, en serio parecía que ibas a ser destruido, pero los doctores hacen milagros—

Comentó Quick Man con una leve sonrisa en un punto del laboratorio.

—Además, no fue tu culpa. Es obvio que fue culpa de ese cortocircuito—

Añadió Rock asintiendo un poco.

—Hey Rock, ¿Recuerdas las escaleras? —

Preguntó Quick Man bastante divertido mientras Rock abría los ojos con sorpresa y miraba a Blues.

—¡Las escaleras! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerme subir tantas escaleras?! ¡¿Tienes una mínima idea de todo lo que sufrí en esas escaleras?! ¡Casi muero en todas ellas! —

Exclamaba Rock sentado sobre Blues tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo mientras Quick Man reía divertido.

—¡No sabía que las odiabas! —

Exclamó Blues bastante sorprendido con la actitud de Rock. Él no se había imaginado que el único problema que Mega Man tiene con él es por la infinidad de escaleras que le hizo subir y bajar y no por todos los problemas extra.

—¿Porque estas molesto por eso y no por haber secuestrado a tus hermanos, por hacer a medias a los segundos y por Enker? —

Cuestionó Blues cuando Rock finalmente lo soltó. Rock parpadeó un poco mirando a Blues.

—Al principio si estaba molesto por eso, pero los recuperé a todos. Desde Cut Man hasta Shadow Man y ellos me apoyaron cuando más lo necesitaba. A pesar de todo, tus guerras nos unieron más y pude estar presente en los primeros momentos consientes de todos los segundos. Fue agradable ver como cambiaban y evolucionaban hasta convertirse en lo que son ahora. Y todos ellos son muy queridos a pesar de todo. Lo único que me pone incómodo contigo es la memoria de Enker, si bien traté de detenerlo, él no quiso y…—

Explicó Rock pensativo mirando a Blues mientras hablaba. Quizás era por eso que no sentía como si Blues fuera el villano. Era su hermano y lo apreciaba a pesar de todo. Esperaba que algún día puedan hablar de Enker sin problemas, era triste saber que murió sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo.

—Además, cuando nos tuviste bajo tu poder, no nos maltrataste o hiciste algo malo con nosotros, no importa lo que Cut Man diga, ser copiado no es malo por la misma razón de siempre, no nos dolió. —

Añadió Quick Man tranquilamente revisando algunas cosas. Blues asintió un poco. A pesar de que pudiera escapar, no iba a repetir la batalla que tuvo con Mega Man, menos aun cuando están Quick Man, con su alta velocidad y los Quick Boomerangs, y Shadow Man, con sus cuchillas paralizantes y habilidad de camuflaje en las sombras, para ayudar a Rock.

—¿No tienes nada que añadir? Shadow Man—

Preguntó Rock mirando al robot master ninja oculto en las sombras.

—Me limitaré a hacer mi trabajo—

Comentó Shadow Man mirando a Blues fijamente. Blues asintió un poco. Shadow Man tenía una extraña personalidad muy parecida a la de un ninja real. Le agradaba ese robot.

—Bien, es hora de dormir—

Anunció Quick Man sonriendo antes de palmear la espalda de Blues.

—Nos vemos mañana, oh gran y poderoso Break Man—

Dijo Quick Man con una sonrisa antes de irse.

—Nos vemos mañana, Blues. Descansa—

Se despidió Rock con una sonrisa antes de seguir a Quick Man. Shadow Man salió en silencio detrás de Rock y Quick Man.

* * *

sa misma noche, cuando todos dormían, Blues salió de la casa del Dr. Light dispuesto a huir lejos de los doctores.

Había llegado hasta un callejón antes de sentir que jalaban su bufanda y se vio en el jardín de la casa del Dr. Light frente a Shadow Man. Los doctores le habían quitado su buster por lo que al apuntar con su mano en forma de puño, recordó guardar los protocolos de ese reflejo en algún punto de su memoria para usarlo algún día.

—¿Es que acaso no duermes o qué? —

Preguntó Blues molesto mirando al robot master.

—Mi núcleo de poder necesita menos tiempo de carga que los demás. Mismo núcleo de poder que tienes tú, razón por la cual el Amo Wily me ordenó seguir tu sombra todo el tiempo—

Explicó Shadow Man sin soltar a Blues. Blues sabe que podría golpearlo y hacerse cargo de Shadow Man, sin embargo, ahora mismo no podía hacerlo. Después de tanto daño que hizo, no quería hacer más daño, en especial a alguien que solo está siguiendo órdenes. Al menos por ahora, sus procesadores estaban analizando sus memorias y las conclusiones que estaba sacando no le agradaban.

—Pues no es necesario que hagas eso, ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? —

Blues cuestionó soltándose del agarre del robot.

—Es necesario que haga esto. No tengo nada más que hacer. Si bien estoy molesto por lo que hiciste con mis hermanos, los doctores creen en ti y yo debo hacer lo mismo evitando que huyas—

Explicó Shadow Man tranquilamente mirando al robot. No tenía nada en contra de Break Man y se limitaba a seguir las ordenes de los doctores. Break Man era otro de sus hermanos y nada más.

Blues bufó un poco antes de sentarse en el pasto.

—No entiendo la actitud de todos ustedes—

Respondió Blues mirando al cielo estrellado. Si no va a dejarle huir, va a darle al menos respuestas.

—Los doctores se culpan de tus acciones, ellos no te responsabilizan por nada ya que estabas con un problema en la cabeza. En el caso de Quick Man tendrás que preguntarle tú mismo y Rock es alguien que ha luchado por salvarte desde que se enteró que eres su hermano, eso es parte de lo que hace a Rock, Rock—

Replicó Shadow Man suspirando un poco. La actitud y personalidad de Rock lo intrigaban y lo confundían mucho, el Dr. Wily decía que era porque Shadow Man es una inteligencia artificial completamente diferente de los demás, que su mente ya estaba desarrollada cuando él lo encontró y lo reparó.

Blues miró a Shadow Man antes de sonreír. Al escucharlo hablar y comparándolo con las memorias que tenia de Shadow Man durante la última guerra, era obvio que nada había cambiado en Shadow Man, por lo tanto, solo llegaba a una conclusión.

—¿Por qué no funcionó el chip en ti? Es obvio, ahora que lo pienso, que no me servías a mi antes de ser derrotado por Mega Man—

Preguntó Blues quitándose su casco y revolviendo su cabello.

—Mis sistemas encontraron al chip y lo destruyeron la primera vez que nos prendiste—

Explicó Shadow Man con una leve sonrisa. A pesar de lo molesto que era seguirlo, era una persona agradable una vez dejaba de lado que fue Break Man, exactamente igual al Break Man de la tercera guerra cuando estaba en sus momentos de cordura.

—¿Qué clase de sistemas tienes? ¿Qué clase de robot eres en realidad? Este núcleo...no debería ser compatible considerando que tú eres el veinticuatro de la serie de los doctores y yo soy el cero—

Se cuestionaba Blues mirando al robot master. Si bien siempre se preguntó qué era lo que los había inspirado para hacer un robot ninja para la generación que excavaba cristales en el espacio, no cabía duda que Shadow Man era uno de los robot masters más extraños que haya conocido.

—Fui hallado por el Dr. Wily y reparado en esta serie de robots. Mi núcleo es el mismo que usaste con Gamma, pero en una menor cantidad. Si bien Gamma usó ocho cristales, yo uso solo uno y el que no te di, fue el cristal que llevas en tu interior—

Explicó Shadow Man abriendo una parte de su pecho mostrando el cristal que lleva de núcleo. En medio de la noche, con todos dormidos y los sistemas de seguridad activos, era difícil que algo o alguien pueda acercarse a ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Blues miró su pecho abriéndolo y mirando el núcleo que llevaba. Era un cristal de los que usó en Gamma.

—¿Por qué un cristal? —

Blues miraba todas las conexiones del cristal y las comparaba con las de Shadow Man. Eran iguales.

—Los doctores trataban de encontrar un núcleo que sea compatible con tus procesadores. Al no hallarlo, iban a inventar algo hasta que llegué y el Amo Wily le explicó al Maestro Light sobre el cristal de mi núcleo de poder e hicieron algunas pruebas e intentos fuera de ti hasta que determinaron que el cristal es una fuente de poder perfecta para ti y la instalaron con algunas modificaciones en tu cuerpo para soportar la carga energética—

Contó Shadow Man apoyándose en la pared de la casa cerrando su panel rápidamente. Blues suspiró un poco y miró a Shadow Man mientras cerraba el panel de su pecho.

—¿Entonces eres un robot ninja zombi alienígena? —

Preguntó en tono de burla Blues.

—Te advierto que, si bien el dato de batalla que obtuvo Rock de mí no era tan emocionante como las Metal Blades, yo puedo usarlo mejor que él y puedo mandarte a dormir si no quieres ir voluntariamente—

Respondió Shadow Man con una leve sonrisa mirando a Blues.

—De acuerdo. Suena a un desafío bastante lógico—

Respondió Blues con una sonrisa antes de que el jardín se volviera el campo de batalla de ambos. Sin el buster de Blues, el daño iba a ser mínimo para Shadow Man y tal vez, necesitaba esto. Ambos necesitaban esto.

Afortunadamente Shadow Man no les dijo a los doctores del intento de huida de Blues.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Blues miraba a los doctores y a los robot masters moviéndose por todos lados tomando cosas y regresando en una carrera interminable.

Blues no se podía acercar a ninguno de los robot masters porque estos parecían que ignoraban su existencia, por lo que se quedó quieto mirando cómo seguían su carrera.

—¡Hey! —

Llamó Quick Man con una sonrisa acercándose a Blues.

—Quick Man—

Saludó el robot mirando a su hermano.

—¿No vas a ayudar en la mudanza? —

Preguntó Quick Man curioso. Blues negó levemente.

—Por si no lo sabes, tus hermanos me odian e ignoran mi existencia. No puedo huir porque Shadow Man me atrapará de nuevo y me traerá. Suficiente pasé para que no les diga a los doctores que hui. ¿Y ahora quieres que ayude? —

Preguntó retóricamente Blues, esperaba que fuera Rock o los doctores los que se acercaran a Blues, pero la actitud de Quick Man lo confunde cada vez más.

Quick Man sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Bueno, todos nuestros hermanos están molestos por las guerras, pero después de un tiempo se arreglará todo. Está tomando el esfuerzo de Flash Man y Wood Man para que acepten a Time Man. Crash Man y Bubble Man están esforzándose bastante para incluir a Oil Man también. Así que eso nos deja a mí y a Shadow Man la tarea de ayudarte. Vamos, llevemos esas cosas al Mecha Dragón—

Indicó Quick Man felizmente jalando a Blues por su muñeca.

Blues, esperando librarse de Shadow Man, decidió dejarse llevar por Quick Man.

—¿El Mecha Dragón? —

Preguntó Blues sorprendido. No había pensado mucho en lo que pasó con ese robot.

—¡Si! Después de que Rock lo derrotara, fui por el Mecha dragón y lo arreglé. Los doctores me ayudaron a mejorar algunas cosas según mi idea y ahora me ayuda en las entregas de la mensajería—

Explicó bastante animado Quick Man tomando una parte de un mueble indicándole a Blues que tome la otra parte.

Juntos, llevaron ese mueble hasta un robot al que Blues no creía que fuera el Mecha Dragón. La imagen que Blues tenía de ese robot era del robot de alas pequeñas y rostro extraño que construyó con el único fin de distraer a Mega Man para que caiga. El robot frente a Blues era majestuoso e imponente.

—¿Qué tal? Se ve increíble ¿Cierto? —

Preguntó Quick Man mientras el robot tomaba con una de sus garras el mueble sin problema.

—Se ve...muy bien—

Respondió Blues mirando al robot que lo reconocía y se acercó a saludar.

—Algunas cosas las recuerda y otras solo tiene imágenes. La batalla con Rock no la recuerda para que no trate de atacar a Rock. —

Explicó Quick Man mientras el dragón se veía contento de verlo. Eso era nuevo.

—¿Porque le borraron la memoria de su batalla? —

Cuestionó Blues tocando el robot gigante frente a sí.

—Porque ninguno de mis hermanos y yo recordamos la batalla contra Rock. Los doctores no querían que desarrolláramos una personalidad psicótica a causa de esas memorias. Si nosotros no lo recordamos, no hay razón por la que el Mecha dragón deba recordarlo—

Explicó Quick Man regresando a sacar más cosas.

Blues se dejó guiar por Quick Man de regreso para tomar otras cosas.

Un par de veces más de ese ir y venir constante en silencio, fue suficiente para que Blues rodara los ojos ante la conclusión a la que llegó. Tenía que asegurarse y solo lo podía hacer preguntando.

—¿Porque tú me tratas así cuando tus hermanos son todo lo contrario conmigo? —

Preguntó finalmente Blues llevando una mesa pequeña siguiendo a Quick Man.

—Bueno, yo recuerdo todo lo que pasamos cuando me creaste y todo lo demás. No me trataste mal y era tu favorito. Tú mismo dijiste que si ganabas ibas a terminarnos a todos para no estar rodeado solo de Time Man y Oil Man. Me agradas a pesar de las guerras—

Explicó Quick Man atando los últimos muebles en el Mecha dragón y ayudando a Blues a subir.

—¿Ya viste la isla? Es genial. Fue gracioso que el Dr. Wily se molestara porque él quería hacer el primer castillo calavera y tú le ganaste—

Comentó Quick Man mientras el Mecha dragón comenzó a extender sus alas y volar.

—¿Te refieres a la isla que el Dr. Wily compró hace unos años para alejarse del mundo y su estupidez general? —

Cuestionó con sorpresa Blues, creyó que el Dr. Wily olvidó por completo la existencia de ese gasto e iba a usarlo para la siguiente guerra.

—¡Exacto! Esa mismo—

Respondió Quick Man explicándole todas las cosas que Blues se perdió mientras era Break Man. Blues sonrió levemente. Al parecer no estaba tan solo como había pensado.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Blues vagaba por el castillo estudiando el terreno a sabiendas que Shadow Man lo tiene vigilado por su sombra, cuando Elec Man cruzó por el pasillo y vio a Blues.

—Los doctores quieren verte—

Indicó Elec Man con un tono de voz extraño. Si bien no odiaba a Blues, le daba algo de recelo hablar con él después de que lo secuestró, le lavó el cerebro, lo copió...dos veces y todo para atacar a Rock.

—De acuerdo—

Respondió Blues caminando detrás de Elec Man.

—Ehm. Para referencias futuras, no te odio ni nada parecido, es solo que se me hace extraño tratar contigo después de todo lo que ha pasado. No temo que me secuestres o algo así, es solo que es incómodo con nuestros antecedentes—

Explicó Elec Man algo nervioso mirando de reojo a Blues.

—No es fácil para mí tampoco. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces he tratado de huir siendo detenido por Shadow Man? —

Cuestionó Blues sin inmutarse por la mirada de Elec Man o su nerviosismo. El robot master rio un poco y asintió.

—Spark Man me ha contado que Shadow Man se recarga exactamente al mismo tiempo que tú para nunca perderte de vista—

Comentó Elec Man riendo levemente.

—¿Hablas con Spark Man? —

Preguntó Blues algo curioso. Elec Man asintió un poco.

—Spark Man y to trabajamos juntos en las centrales eléctricas del castillo y fuera de la isla trabajamos casi juntos. A Spark Man le gusta hablar de sus hermanos. Los aprecia mucho a todos ellos. Por eso sé que Shadow Man está encargado de vigilarte—

Explicó Elec Man calmándose un poco. Con un poco de práctica podía olvidar que él era Break Man y podía tratarlo como a cualquier nuevo hermano.

Blues asintió un poco. Le tomaría tiempo conocer a todos sus hermanos, pero todos ellos estuvieron a su lado en algún punto, tal vez pueda conocerlos a todos…si no fuera una terrible idea ya de por sí.

—Hemos llegado. Nos vemos luego—

Se despidió Elec Man de mejor manera. Tal vez él y sus hermanos deban acercarse a Blues ignorando que era Break Man para lograr aceptarlo.

Blues asintió un poco antes de entrar al laboratorio nuevo de los doctores.

Ambos estaban instalando una nueva computadora y aumentando el espacio del gran laboratorio.

—¿En cuántos problemas van a meterse con un laboratorio tan grande? —

Preguntó Blues mirando todo el laboratorio. Hablar con los doctores era fácil considerando que al Dr. Wily le daba igual lo que hizo y el Dr. Light le pidió que ambos intentasen creer que las guerras no ocurrieron para tratar de mejorar su relación. Considerando todo lo ocurrido, Blues está contento con el resultado.

—¡En bastantes problemas si pudiera! Pero Thomas cree que debemos tratar esto con "responsabilidad"—

Exclamó el Dr. Wily haciendo movimientos con los dedos al decir la última palabra.

—¡Albert! Por supuesto que tenemos que tratar esto responsablemente. Más espacio y lejos de las aguas territoriales de un país solo hace que tengamos más responsabilidades con el mundo y con los robot masters—

Explicó una vez más el Dr. Light. Blues se limitó a sonreír al escucharlos.

—¿Lejos de aguas territoriales? ¿Eso significa que puede meterse en demasiados problemas sin ser culpado? Eso quiero verlo—

Animó Blues ignorando la mirada del Dr. Light mientras el Dr. Wily reía.

—Blues, no lo animes a eso—

Regañó el Dr. Light mientras Blues sonreía.

—Blues, tienes unas grandes ideas—

Dijo el Dr. Wily sonriendo antes de seguir con la instalación de la pantalla.

—Por cierto, Blues. Te mandamos a llamar por una buena razón—

Dijo el Dr. Light con una sonrisa instalando el panel con cuidado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —

Preguntó Blues mirando a los doctores trabajar.

—Nada malo—

Respondió distraídamente el Dr. Wily.

—¿Que parte del castillo quieres para tu habitación? —

Preguntó el Dr. Light con una sonrisa.

—Mi idea era una de las torres para que tengas algunas habitaciones y puedas estar lejos de todos, en especial porque de ese modo estarás lejos de las explosiones de Crash Man—

Indicó el Dr. Wily sin detener la instalación que estaba haciendo.

—Pero es tu decisión, Blues. Míralo como un nuevo comienzo para ti—

Animó el Dr. Light mientras Blues asentía un poco.

—A pesar de donde escoja, Shadow Man seguirá hallándome. Prefiero la torre para alejarme de los demás. Tiene una buena vista la torre norte—

Explicó Blues tranquilamente. A pesar de lo molesto que es tener a alguien siguiéndote cada minuto del día, al menos sabía que si tenía dudas de algo, Shadow Man aparecería con la respuesta y que de ese modo los doctores no se van a preocupar por él en demasía.

—De acuerdo entonces. Les indicaremos a Guts Man y Hard Man entonces—

Dijo el Dr. Light sonriendo mientras el Dr. Wily rodaba los ojos.

—¿Cómo te has adaptado hasta ahora? —

Preguntó el Dr. Light después de un rato casi terminando su lado en la computadora.

—Thomas, a este punto deberías saber que es un desastre, te dije que debimos decirles a los demás que es un nuevo Blues—

Murmuró el Dr. Wily antes de continuar con su trabajo.

Blues parpadeó un poco antes de suspirar.

—Es molesto que Shadow me esté siguiendo todo el tiempo, pero al menos no estoy aburrido. Puedo seguir intentando huir de él si bien no huyo de la isla—

Respondió Blues mirando el foco de luz y luego a su sombra.

—Cuando te adaptes bien puedes buscar algo que te guste hacer. Shadow Man te puede acompañar en lo que necesites—

Comentó el Dr. Light comenzando a encender la gran computadora.

—¿Es cierto que Shadow Man es un robot alíen ninja zombi? —

Preguntó Blues mirando la computadora encenderse.

Ambos doctores dejaron escapar una risa antes de que uno de ellos niegue un poco.

—Si bien Shadow Man es tecnología alienígena, no creo que llamarlo de ese modo sea adecuado—

Respondió el Dr. Light con una sonrisa mirando a Blues antes de retomar su trabajo.

—En realidad sí. Es un ninja robot alíen zombi. El diseño de ninja es culpa mía, el resto es de los creadores originales de Shadow Man. ¿Él te lo dijo? —

Preguntó finalmente el Dr. Wily comenzando a programar la gran máquina.

—Si. Me lo dijo hace un tiempo cuando estábamos conversando—

Antes de comenzar a pelear en medio del jardín.

—Ya veo. Me alegra que Shadow Man haya hecho un amigo y tú también Blues—

Dijo el Dr. Light bastante feliz programando la computadora por su lado.

Blues solo pudo quedarse mirando programar la gran computadora.

¿Tiene un amigo? Es extraño. Había credo que su único amigo era Tango.

* * *

Blues picaba a un pateki que estaba junto a él esperando una reacción del robot cuando Shadow Man apareció desde su sombra y tomó al robot para alejarlo de Blues.

—Deja de molestarlo—

Advirtió mientras el robot miraba mal a Blues. El robot rojo de un solo ojo en los brazos de Shadow Man solo imitó la mirada del robot master.

—Yo no hice nada. Él estaba aquí y tengo la sospecha que lo enviaste a que me espiara mientras ayudabas en la mudanza.

Replico Blues tranquilamente mirando a Shadow Man y a su robot.

—Exacto. Pero eso no es razón para que molestes al pobre pateki—

Replicó Shadow Man mientras Blues parpadeaba un poco.

—Creí que les pusiste nombre y me asusté de tu rareza—

Dijo Blues sonriendo un poco con alivio al saber que no les había puesto nombre.

—Buena idea. Les pondré un nombre a todos. ¿Alguna idea? —

Preguntó Shadow Man mirando a Blues y luego al pateki en sus brazos.

—¡Era un comentario sarcástico! No les vas a poner un nombre plano como Sam ¿Cierto? —

Preguntó Blues mientras Shadow Man asentía.

—Buena idea. Será Sam—

Respondió Shadow Man determinado.

—¡No me estas escuchando! —

Protestó Blues mientras Shadow Man se alejaba de Blues con el pateki en brazos.

Blues seguía a ambos bufando.

—¿Y cómo llamarás al resto? —

Preguntó Blues aburrido con la situación.

—Sam—

Blues se detuvo un momento antes de hablar.

—¡No puedes llamar a todos los robots con el mismo nombre! —

Exclamó exasperado con Shadow Man mientras este asentía.

—Claro que puedo. Él es Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam y Sam—

Indicó Shadow Man señalando a los patekis.

Blues no pudo evitar el suspiro al escuchar a Shadow Man nombrando a todos los patekis. Este iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

Rock estaba ayudando en la mudanza cuando se vio frente a varios patekis que se acercaban lentamente.

Retrocediendo lentamente chocó con Shadow Man, quien vio a Rock y luego a los patekis.

—Espero que no hayas dañado a Sam—

Murmuró Shadow Man contando a los patekis.

—¿Sam? —

Preguntó Rock con confusión mirando a Shadow Man y a los patekis.

—Si. Él es Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam y Sam—

Indicó Shadow Man señalando a diferentes patekis.

Rock parpadeó un par de veces para entender bien.

—¿Todos se llaman Sam? —

Preguntó Rock mirando a los robots.

—Si. Así que espero que no lastimes a Sam—

Advirtió Shadow Man mientras Rock asentía alejándose lentamente de los patekis y de Shadow Man.

—Claro, no le haré nada a tus robots…—

Murmuró Rock sin detenerse en su camino.

—Sam, se llaman Sam—

Dijo Shadow Man a lo lejos mientras Rock asentía y caminaba más rápido.

Después, Rock recordaría que no le preguntó a Shadow Man porqué se llamaban Sam abrumado por la rareza normal de Shadow Man.

* * *

En medio de la mudanza, Blues halló a Tango muy feliz de verlo de nuevo acurrucándose junto a Blues y sonrió al verla.

—Tango—

Murmuró Blues tomando al gato robot entre sus brazos y colocándolo encima de una de las cajas que iba a llevar para llevar a Tango también.

—¿Dónde habías estado? —

Preguntó mientras el gato maullaba contándole la última guerra desde su punto de vista y lo preocupada que estaba cuando Blues llegó todo magullado junto a Rock. No había podido entrar a verlo porque estaba en observación por parte de los doctores y cuando ya comenzaron con la mudanza, Roll estaba necesitando a Tango con algunas tareas y no había podido ver a Blues hasta ese momento.

—No quería preocuparte, Tango. Tendré más cuidado. A mí también me alegra verte—

Respondía hablando tranquilamente con su amiga mientras llevaba las cajas. Los doctores habían comprado lo necesario para que cada robot master hiciera cómoda su habitación y con el dinero de cada robot master por sus trabajos cada uno compró cosas que querían para personalizar sus habitaciones.

Hacer guerras no le dio ganancias a Blues, por lo que Rock, Quick Man, Shadow Man y los doctores llevaron a Blues a comprar cosas para decorar su habitación.

Shadow Man estaba seguro que Blues tiene un terrible gusto. Blues no sabe si Shadow Man está ciego o su mal gusto se debe a que es un alíen.

—Así que Tango iba contigo cuando huía de casa—

Comentó Quick Man sonriendo acariciando la cabeza de Tango. Blues asintió un poco sin detenerse.

—Bien, eso explica cómo sabías acerca de los cristales y su capacidad para potenciar un robot—

Replicó Quick Man sin inmutarse por la falta de respuesta de Blues al verlo asentir una vez más. Air Man no hablaba, pero se podía comunicar fácilmente.

—Si no vas a hablar deberías hacer señas, ¿Sabes? Air Man hace eso—

Explicó Quick Man avanzando al ritmo de Blues hasta que este se detuvo.

—¿Air Man? —

Preguntó llevado por la curiosidad. Sabía que Air Man tenía una parte en donde iba a ir una caja de voz, pero cuando lo construyó, ese espacio teórico desapareció. Sospechó durante un largo tiempo que eran las partes que uso las que eliminaron ese espacio. Había creído que los doctores lo reconstruyeron y añadieron la caja de voz de Air Man.

—Si. Resulta que las partes de Air Man que usaste para hacerlo son diferentes de las partes que los doctores iban a usar y es por eso que el espacio para colocar su caja de voz desapareció y en lugar de volver a construir a Air Man, Air Man decidió aprender lenguaje de señas para comunicarse. Como en el centro meteorológico, en su zona de trabajo, hay mucho ruido, fue perfecto para trabajar ahí ya que no necesita gritar para comunicarse—

Explicó Quick Man avanzando. A él no le molestaba estar hecho con algunas partes diferentes. Los doctores mejoraron a todos y con tiempo, van a hallar la manera de ponerle voz a Air Man cuando sepan exactamente qué piezas usan el espacio de su caja de voz.

Blues siguió avanzando un poco más apresurado.

No había pensado en eso cuando construyó a Air Man, si hubiera vencido y los hubiera terminado, hubiera estado en ese mismo problema y él si hubiera reconstruido a Air Man a pesar de lo que él quiera.

—¿Porque Air Man quiso eso? —

Preguntó Blues subiendo las escaleras de su torre.

—Bueno, todos nosotros aún tenemos las piezas con las que nos construiste. Incompletos o no, esta fue la primera oportunidad que tuvimos en el mundo y si bien los doctores nos terminaron, eso no significa que no nos hayas construido tu primero. Todos somos así y Air Man sentía que si cambiaba ya no iba a ser como nosotros. Decidió quedarse así para seguir sintiéndose como nuestro hermano—

Explicó con voz suave Quick Man. A pesar de su extraño diseño, Air Man tiene una maravillosa personalidad con sus hermanos. Con otros tiene una personalidad bastante antisocial como Wood Man, pero una vez alguien se gane su simpatía, Air Man se vuelve alguien muy agradable.

—Creí que todos ustedes no querían saber de mi o recordar que los hice—

Murmuró Blues. Si bien no estaba orgulloso de sus acciones, el daño que les hizo a los segundos es algo imperdonable para alguien como él que valora su libre albedrío.

—En realidad es un leve resentimiento. Algunos están molestos porque sentían que no los ibas a terminar. Otros creen que nunca te importamos en realidad y que, si ganabas, nos ibas a desechar. A mí no me molesta. Es fascinante las diferencias de modo de construcción de ustedes. Y aun así son formas muy similares—

Explicó Quick Man tranquilamente. A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, siempre es fascinante estudiarse a sí mismo o a sus hermanos y ver la forma en la que fueron hechos.

—Bueno, sus diseños fueron hechos por el Dr. Wily, tengo que darle el crédito por eso. Fueron muy complicados y en realidad no esperaba construirlos por completo. En especial el arma de Flash Man, Wood Man, la cubierta de Heat Man, el sistema de las Metal Blades de Metal Man, las Crash Bombs, la resistencia a la presión de Bubble Man, todo el diseño de Air Man y tu sistema de velocidad—

Explicó Blues mirando hacia adelante continuando su camino. Tenía que darle al Dr. Wily crédito. Muchas cosas que planeó para los segundos superaban con creces lo que hicieron con la primera generación.

—Y cuando me arreglaron se aumentó mi velocidad—

Añadió Quick Man con una sonrisa. Siempre ha estado orgulloso de su personalidad y no es algo que le moleste.

Blues lo miró de reojo asintiendo un poco.

—Estabas diseñado para superar el Mach 5. ¿Cómo arreglaron el sistema de velocidad contra fricción? —

Preguntó Blues mientras Quick Man sonreía.

—Bueno, hasta donde tengo entendido...

* * *

¡He aquí!

¡Después de meses de trabajar en este side-fic por fin lo he terminado! No tienen idea de lo complicado que fue hacer esto. Si alguien tiene alguna queja, sugerencia o insulto hacia como esta este fic, por favor avísenme.

Ahora les entrego el lado de Blues y su adaptación (forzosa) a la nueva vida y todo lo relacionado con la mudanza de la casa del Dr. Light a la isla del Dr. Wily y su Wily Castillo Calavera. Además que un poco de rarezas de Shadow Man y sus patekis.

Lamento mucho la demora, pero como dije, este capítulo especial fue muy difícil de hacer y de escribir.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
